User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ - /Archive 9/ Staff Pic Hey, Tom. For my staff pic I want this artwork here, . I already cut it, because the original artwork was too big. Thanks. 558050 Talk 14:27 January 19, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming Admin LS11! EpicPonyMuffins (talk) 17:23, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Glad to see we now have a bureaucrat who will actually do the job not just ignore the wiki and keep their position. I say the first move should be opening demotion requests for Thomas0802 & Tony 1998. You should probably archive the RfP page though. It is a little full. Leo68 (talk) 17:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The Patroller icon is still showing on my user page. Can you remove it? Leo68 (talk) 22:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Question Congrats on your promotion, Tom! Well deserved. Kinda sucks to see everyone suddenly leave recently. Anyway, I have a question. On the RfP page it says: "To qualify for administrator rights, editors must have been active for four months with no rules violations. Administrators must receive a 70% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Those applying for adminship will likely be asked questions on how they deal with certain situations. This is to see if a user has the capabilities of being an administrator. Editors with rollback and administrator experience on other wikis are encouraged to apply, and based on the editor in question exceptions may be made to the length of time editing required for promotion." Does that mean any editor can apply to be an administrator without being patroller first, as long as they prove they can handle the responsibility? 18:58, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think I could make the request (Since Sasquatch has done one too)? Anyway, thank you for clarifying that above. 16:34, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Name Hey, Tom. You put my username wrong here. It's 558050, not 558058. This is why the color of my name is still wrong. --558050 (talk) 21:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. ;) --558050 (talk) 17:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out the Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:52, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Staff Demotion A demotion log has been set up on the Community Noticeboard about demoting the users Dodo8, Thomas0802, JBanton, Mikey Klebbitz and Tony 1998. There is also a move to inactive option for the users. Can you vote? Leo68 (talk) 04:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Music on my bio? Hey! I would just like to say congratulations on becoming a bureaucrat on the wiki! I've already said most of what I wanted to say on tthe comment on your news post, so I won't restate that here. I've got a question on putting music clips like the one you've got on your profile page/ bio. I think that's pretty cool (and I happen to be a CCR fan myself too) and would like to put some music at the top of my bio and I would like some instructions on how to do so. Thank you! Mortsnarg (talk) 05:01, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! I just stopped by here and found out that you've been promoted! Congratulations man; never thought I would see the day another person get promoted to bureaucrat. Boomer8 (talk) 07:16, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Tip If you want to remove the Patroller tag from Smashbro8 remove his "Rollback" and "Chat Moderator" rights as he don't need these anymore, they're included by the Admin one. 17:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Rename/Delete Hey, could you rename/delete the pages in the Wiki History specified? Thanks. If you are unsure which ones i mean, i will list them for you. :) (talk) 20:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I think Smurfy is sorting it now, but i think some will need renaming. The captures need a space between the colon (:) and the word after, eg 'Raid: LALALA'. Could you delete pages that dont have images in the infoboxes, as they are the ones that are wrong. Any that do not have an image in the infobox need deleting, as they are old, i have made new ones with the images in. (talk) 20:50, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I think its fine, i think Smurfy has/is sorting it. I will inform you later if it is not solved...i got way to ahead of my self when i was making the pages, i just wanted the done, not realising what they were called :) LOL (talk) 20:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Tom, can you undo Hold: Operation Interrupt to Hold:Operation Interrupt move please. Thanks for being so responsive though :^) As I've explained to MonkeyPolice, they need the space after the colon. smurfy (coms) 20:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) We still need some pages renaming,as i cannot redirect them to a page, as there is no page to redirect to, unlike some. Rename: #Raid:High Road #Raid:Farm Villain #Contend:Condo-monium #Raid:Going Coastal #Raid:Neighbor Boods Please put spaces after the colons, thanks, (talk) 21:08, January 20, 2015 (UTC) hope this helps An easy way to do it is to search 'GTA: ', 'Contend :' or 'Raid: ' and see if there is a result with both a space inbetween the colon, and a result without the space. (talk) 21:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, i'd help too but i cant, i dont have the permission. I'll help on the ones that i can put redirects on though, or try to atleast. (talk) 21:17, January 20, 2015 (UTC) As I just posted to Monk's talk, this was my fault - I set the precedent, he followed. Full list here. smurfy (coms) 21:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC)